borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sera Guardian
I want to make an addition but wondering if any one has any thoughts on the matter, the name Sera Guardian may be a reference to the Magic: The Gathering card "Serra Angel" has any one heard if this is the case?WhiteOnmyoji 05:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Why Sera Guardians should be targeted first. As someone who grinds Eridian Promontory, I've observed with consistency that both Arch Guardians and Principal Guardians drastically shift stances when alerted to the presence of the player, whereas Sera Guardians remains relatively still. This means that, in targeting idle Guardians, between the time a sniper fires a shot and that shot reaching its target over that distance, should the target be an Arch Guardian or a Principal Guardian, the shot will miss, denying the sniper the advantage of surprise and a first strike. On the other hand, should the first target have been a Sera Guardian, it is likely to be a hit and perhaps a kill. I do agree that the Sera is perhaps the least dangerous target, and not because they lack formidable weaponry. Even if their fast-firing laser deals a lot of damage and can diminish shields and life quickly, they give forewarning and can be avoided with cover. That said, there is no point in trying to shoot targets that are very likely to dodge your opening shot, especially where a sniper is most effective before their targets even know they're in his (or her) crosshairs. And while you're dodging the Arch Guardian's mortar shots and trying to stop the zig-zag charge of the melee-happy Principals, any Sera Guardian still alive after your missed opening sniper shot can still help bring you down by shooting you as you try to avoid its compatriots. While the subject of threat assessment is a tricky one, it still boils down to this: You might as well make the first shot count. If you can't do it with the more dangerous of Guardians, it's not wasted on the weaker ones. If you doubt my tactics, try it yourself and see if what I say is true or untrue. Go to Eridian Promontory with a sniper rifle and try to hit Principal or Arch Guardians in the face with it as they stand idle. Unless your gun or one of your skills provides you with high bullet velocity, I'm pretty sure the Guardians are going to shift when you fire and thus dodge what should be a good sniper shot. On the other hand, try it on a Sera, and you'll see the Sera hit, eliminating one threat (however small you consider it) from the field. --Mensahero 13:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Your first sentence explains why they should be not be targeted first. Guardians will all die with one shot to the head, so a single shot to a dangerous one will neutralise a primary threat. Sera Guardians stop and make easy pickings of themselves while doing minimal damage, so one pause and they're snuffed out at any point in the fight later on. In other words, they're no threat and can be taken out easily at any point in the fight, making them a low priority. Now, let's look at why your post was removed: ::Among a group of idle Guardians, snipers should target Sera Guardians first. :This is your opinion. You should never present your opinion as fact on a wiki article. If you find your additions reverted, then please turn to the talk page to find a popular consensus. Don't simply counter-revert because you believe you're right. ::When alerted, other Guardians tend to jerk their heads suddenly, :Do you have a video of this? The head has only ever looked like a fixed element of the Guardian model to me, and I've shot many. ::making it likely for a head shot to miss. :This is another subjective assertion that should never appear on a wiki article. You've told the world that they jerk their heads, and now claim that this makes it likely to miss, but if you are writing an unbiased account (and assuming the head-jerk thing is even true) then you should say something like, "... increasing the difficulty of targeting them." Don't go around telling fellow contributors that they are likely to miss when their experience dictates otherwise, or your edits will be reverted. ::The heads of Sera Guardians remain stable even after hearing the sound of a weapon going off and are thus easier to hit. :As far as I've seen their heads are no more stable or unstable than the others, but I'm dead certain that a model does not "hear". It might "react" as part of a group reaction, or it might "respond", but the idea of it "hearing" is a human perception, that continues to erode the legitimacy your paragraph. -- WarBlade 09:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC)